Morpheus' Realm
by inspirationassaulted
Summary: Guardianship series extra scene: Draco's coma dream, set during Chapter Fourteen of Guardianship


A/N: Again, this is an additional scene to Guardianship. It will therefore make no sense unless you have read Guardianship first, at least up to Chapter 14.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Bond with this wizard? Do you take him to be the partner of your heart, the other half of your soul, the source of your magic? Do you accept him in all his graces and faults and in all the times you will have together, good or ill, for as long as you both shall live?"

Draco forced the words out past the lump in his throat, they couldn't stay there, they were too important, he had to say them.

"I do."

"Do you, Harrison James Potter, Bond with this wizard? Do you take him to be the partner of your heart, the other half of your soul, the source of your magic? Do you accept him in all his graces and faults and in all the times you will have together, good or ill, for as long as you both shall live?"

The world waited breathlessly for Harry Potter to speak. Draco swore time warped and flexed and stopped, just in that moment, while he waited.

"No."

Then time flexed and stuttered and started again, and the world around them shattered and turned as cold as Harry's voice, as lonely as Draco's hands when Harry ripped his back.

"What?"

"I said no. I do not Bond with you. I do not take you or accept you. I do not love you."

Draco's knees gave out. He landed in the dirt of the orchard, right in the spot where Harry had not kissed him all those years before.

"Harry…"

Harry's laugh was high and cold.

"What, you thought it was real? You believed all those lies I told you? You actually though I would forgive a convicted Death Eater, the man who killed Albus Dumbledore?"

The words cut like knives at his heart.

"Snape…the Death Eaters…"

"Who let them into the castle?" It was like a physical blow to the face. Harry spit the words at him. "You're worse than scum, Malfoy. Did you enjoy groveling at Voldemort's feet? Were you pleased when he let you kiss his robes, or when he gave you a Muggle to kill?"

"I never wanted…"

"Oh, but you did it all the same. He Marked you, and you did it to please your Master." Harry reached down to grab his sleeve, ripping it up to show the Dark Mark, black ink stark against pale skin. "You know what this makes you, Malfoy? A Death Eater. And do you know what the Death Eaters did?

"They killed my Theo."

Then Harry kicked him across the face, and the world dissolved into blackness.

-0-

"…Merlin, you looked like such a little ponce with your hair all slicked back. It was always so shiny, too. I always wondered how you did that. How much time did you spend in front of the mirror in your dormitory, Draco? Hours and hours, I bet. I've always been a little fascinated by your hair, though. Mine never behaves, and yours was always so perfect. And so blond! I didn't even know people could have hair that color until I met you…"

-0-

Draco woke with a gasp, hand flying to his face. He could still feel the stinging from the kick, but it was like a fading memory.

"Draco?"

The sleepy voice came from the man beside him in the bed, raven-black hair an absolute mess, squinting his eyes from sleep.

"Harry?"

Strong arms wrapped around him gently.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I guess. Just a bad dream." Draco relaxed into the warm embrace. Harry still wanted him. It had only been a dream. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright," Harry agreed, tugging him to lay back down. "You too. Catch a few more hours. The Aurors will be here in the morning."

"Aurors? What for?" Harry hummed.

"To take you to Azkaban, of course."

Draco went rigid. No, no, no no no no.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not keeping you around here," Harry said casually. "Honestly, Malfoy, you're a good fuck, but you're a bit needy. Go to sleep, you'll be sharing a cell with your father in a few hours."

Draco's breaths came faster and faster, and the world around him dissolved again.

-0-

"…always looked forward to our games, you know? You were the real challenge. I've never flown against a Seeker who challenged me as much as you did, and I played a few games against Victor Krum after the War ended. He might have won the World Cup, but he didn't know me like you did. That was the whole challenge. We spent so much time, years, watching each other, we knew everything about each other's habit without even meaning to. Like you and those damn apples. Merlin, every time I looked up at dinner you had another damn apple in your hand…"

-0-

"…meeting with Robards later this week- Draco?"

Harry's voice filter through the darkness. Draco jerked, finding himself in front of a half-eaten meal, head propped on his hand. Harry smirked at him across the table.

"Falling asleep at the table, Draco? I told you not to work so many late nights on that last case, now it's catching up to you."

"What?"

Harry said nothing, just smiled and shook his head, stuffing another piece of roast in his mouth. He was wearing Auror robes, when was Potter an Auror? Draco looked down at himself, noticing he was also wearing Auror robes. They were both Aurors?

They were partners? That wouldn't be so bad, he decided. There must something else to it if he was still eating dinner at Harry's house. Harry nattered on mindlessly about the case they had just wrapped up, apparently, and a promotion meeting with Gawain Robards in a few days.

His head snapped up as the kitchen door opened and Ginerva Weasley stepped through. Harry greeted her with a breathtaking smile and a kiss.

What?

"Here again, Malfoy?" she sneered at him. "Harry, I wish you wouldn't bring him home all the time." Harry smiled ruefully.

"I just feel sorry for him, what with his wife cheating on him with Zabini." They spoke like he wasn't in the room.

Wife?

"Haaarrryyy," she whined. "He'll be a bad influence on the children!"

Harry chuckled indulgently. He grasped her around the waist and pulled her body flush with his, bending the both as he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"Alright."

Ginerva's self-satisfied smirk was the last thing he saw before the wards twisted and he found himself sitting in three inches of snow at the top step of Number Twelve.

Then the darkness around him flowed, and the world dissolved once more.

-0-

"…I was an obsessed little shit in sixth year. Honestly, it's a little embarrassing, but I just had to know what you were up to. I don't know what tipped me off, whether it was something I heard in a vision of Voldemort or if I followed you on the train because I was a nosy bugger or what. I have this enchanted map of Hogwarts, my father and his friends made it. It shows who everyone in the school is, even if they try to disguise themselves, and it shows where they are. The Marauders must not have known about the Room of Requirement since it's not on there. That was so irritating! You kept disappearing, and I couldn't figure it…"

-0-

Draco couldn't find Harry anywhere in the house. He was about to give up when he heard it, an odd noise, from the direction of his room. He pushed the door open and stopped dead at the sight.

There was a man on his bed, naked and on his knees. His hands bound and pulled between his knees, arse in the air, face pressed into the rumpled covers, moaning and gasping. He turned his face toward Draco, dark eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

Theo Nott.

Kneeling behind him, flushed and panting and glorious, was Harry Potter. He pressed deep inside his lover, letting out a deep groan. Emerald eyes opened and pinned Draco to the door with their heavy gaze. He let out a laugh.

"Perverted bastard." He pulled almost all the way out of Theo, the slammed back in, making his lover let out a little cry. "I should have known."

"That's my bed," Draco offered up lamely, unable to tear his eyes away. Harry thrust his hips at a slow, steady pace, long pulls out and hard slams back in.

"It's my house," he reminded him, "But I suppose we can let you watch." He wrapped a hand around Theo's bobbing cock, stroking him slowly while his thrusting sped up. The dark-eyed man let out a loud moan, muffling it in Draco's pillow.

"Do you wish it was you?" Harry asked silkily. "Is this what you want? For me to bend you over and fuck you into the mattress?"

Harry leaned forward, free hand jerking Theo's head up by his head, and kissed him heatedly. Draco was frozen, forced to watch as Harry trailed lips and teeth and tongue down his lover's spine. He paused at the small of his back, then bit hard at the dip of his spine-

-and Theo came with a cry all over the covers of Draco's bed. Harry slammed deep inside his lover, coming with a guttural groan.

He pulled out and climbed off the bed, letting Theo collapse into his mess, pausing as he passed Draco.

"Remember what I told you, Malfoy. I didn't invite you here as my _lover_."

Then the world warped and turned black.

-0-

"…don't even know what I was thinking, going into that bathroom. I should have just stayed out of it altogether, but I have the worst curiosity. I just saw you…Merlin, this is embarrassing, I'm not sure if I'm glad you're not awake enough to hear this. I mean, there you were, bent over the sink, and your hair was a mess, and your shirt was untucked, and you were breathing hard…what was I supposed to think? Six years at Hogwarts and I never came across anyone crying in the boy's toilet before. Not even Myrtle! Then it all got out of hand, and I didn't even know what that spell did, but I was sorry as soon as I said it, but you were bleeding everywhere, and I just thought you were having a wank in the beginning…"

-0-

Smoke filled the air. Draco felt his panic rising, scrambling to climb the piles of junk in that strange room. He reached the top of his pile, balancing on a heavy table. All around him creatures made of flames devoured centuries-worth of forgotten and discarded objects.

Harry circled the room on an antique-looking broom. He made a sudden dive, snatching an old tiara just before a creature swallowed it down.

"Harry!" he screamed, desperate for a way out. Harry flipped around, hearing his yell. He swooped toward him, stretching out a hand, but it slid through Draco's sweaty grasp.

"Harry!" He was more desperate, panicking, he didn't want to die in the flames. Harry circled around again, grabbing his wrist and heaving him up off the table.

He hung by one hand, high above the living flames. The heat scorched his exposed skin.

"Thank you," he gasped out. Harry looked down at him and sneered.

"You disgust me, Malfoy."

Then he let go, and Draco plummeted into the Fiendfyre raging below.

-0-

"…c'mon, I know you can hear me. Please, just wake up. I need to tell you how sorry I am and I need to make sure you know that I love you because the last person I loved died before I could tell him, and I need to hear you make some snarky comment about me bonding with your mother by both of us crying our eyes out like first-year girls. Please, Draco, just wake up!"

Harry's voice again. What fresh new hell would he face now? It couldn't be real, none of it, it was all just a bad dream.

"Draco, please!" Harry's voice was a heartbroken sob, and Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't cause Harry pain, not even in his dreams. He forced heavy eyelids open, blinking at the bright whiteness of the room.

"Harry?"


End file.
